


But Nobody Came

by here_for_the_tea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Phil & Tommy could be related in this or they could not be, Phil is a father figure, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo and Tubbo are briefly in this, Ranboo and tubbo are married, Revived Tommyinnit, Short One Shot, Tommyinnit needs a hug, it's up to you, no one thinks tommy really died, tommyinnit is not ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_for_the_tea/pseuds/here_for_the_tea
Summary: When Tommy finally gets out of the prison, he's confronted by the man who never came to save him.orTommy is finally freed from the prison, but nobody believes he died.
Relationships: Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 322





	1. But Nobody Came

**Author's Note:**

> ayo! this is just a SUPER quick little thing i wrote after Phil learned tommy died during lore :] hope you enjoy!

“Please, Tommy. You’re just making up shit for attention again,” Phil scoffed.

Tommy turned to the older man, glaring. “Why would I make up Dream beating me to death, Phil?” He questioned. Phil shrugged, walking closer to the teen. “Attention, sympathy, revenge on Dream, I don’t fuckin’ know. This just sounds like a very _Tommy_ thing to lie about.”. “Phil, please. I was there, I saw his body. Tommy was _dead,_ and then Dream _brought him back_.” Sam defended. Tommy smiled at him, thankful at least someone was on his side.

He was still ticked off about Sam keeping him locked up, though.

“Says the one who was under egg control and has two egg heads working for him,” Phil turns his attention to the warden. “Forgive me if I don’t believe you, Sam.” Phil walked back to Techno’s side, Tommy silently seething.

Tommy turned to Tubbo, a hopeful look in his eyes. “Tubbo, Tubs, you believe me, right?” He pleaded. Tubbo opened and closed his mouth, looking down to the floor. “I mourned you for _weeks_ , Tommy. I did an investigation into your death, only for you to pop out of that hell hole _alive_ .” Tubbo bit his lip. “It’s a lot, Tommy. I-I don’t know.” Tubbo sighed, putting his face into his hands. Ranboo comfortingly rubbed Tubbo’s, his _husband’s_ , shoulder, shrugging when Tommy looked to him. Apparently, they had a son too, back in Snowchester. God, he gets locked up for a month and suddenly people have kids. Tommy looks around at the people surrounding him, looking for _anyone_ who believes him and Sam. “Jack?” He whispers. Jack sniffles and looks to the side, locking his jaw together. That’s enough of an answer for Tommy.

Every single person has a look of anger, guilt, or confusion on their face. Tubbo, Ranboo, Jack, Puffy, Niki, Phil, Techno. _None of them believe him_. He looks back to Phil who’s _smirking_ at him like an asshole. “Seems like people are finally coming to their senses when it comes to your lies, Toms,” Phil said with a knowing look in his eye, using Wilbur’s old nickname for him. Tommy winced, memories of Wilbur before he died and the Wilbur from the afterlife popping up. “I’m not lying…” He whispered. “Well, until there’s proof, I’m not believing anything either of you says.” Phil crossed his arms. “ _Proof?_ ” Tommy laughed without humor. “The bruises and cuts and scrapes that covered me when I walked out of that place weren’t enough _proof_ for you, ey Phil?” Tommy stepped closer to the man. “Doesn’t prove you died, just proves you got shoved around a bit. You’ll get over it.” Phil said without emotion. _That_ made Tommy really laugh as he took a few steps back. He probably laughed a bit too much, tears forming in his eyes, but _god_ that was _rich_.

“I’ll get over it, will I? I’ll _get over_ getting beat until I’m numb but somehow his punches still hurt. I’ll _get over_ getting beat until I can’t breathe. I’ll _get over_ being killed by the man who manipulated and abused me for _months_ when NONE of you came to help me!” Tommy ranted. All of the pain, all of the trauma, all of the anguish was tumbling out of him in one huge wave. _No one_ understood what he went through in exile. He was alone for so fucking long and no one tried to fucking help him. It felt... _good_. He hadn’t really talked to anyone about how he had been feeling. It felt freeing. “I’ll just _get over_ the feeling of dying, of being _torn apart_ and seeing nothing but a dark void for what felt like _months_. I’ll just _get over_ the shit Wilbur told me when I was there. You _weren’t_ there, Phil!” Tommy shouted, eventually falling to the ground crying.

He feels Sam kneel next to him and wrap him in a hug, whispering comforting words into his ear. “You weren’t there, Phil!” He sobbed. “I called for you, called for Sam, for _hours_! I called until my throat was raw, and even then.” Tommy sniffled, trying to calm his breathing.

  
“ _But nobody came.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eee not as quality as what i usually write, but it was fun! i hope you liked it!
> 
> hydrate, eat, get some sleep, and stay safe my lovelies! see you all next time :]
> 
> twitter: @__mYsTeRi0uS__


	2. Part 2?

I’ve seen some people asking for a part two, and I’m curious!

What would you want to see in a part two to this? Definitely open to writing one, just not too sure on what to write about!

I would love to hear your input :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hydrate, eat, get some sleep, and stay safe my lovelies! see you all next time :]
> 
> twitter: @__mYsTeRi0uS__

**Author's Note:**

> eee not as quality as what i usually write, but it was fun! i hope you liked it!
> 
> hydrate, eat, get some sleep, and stay safe my lovelies! see you all next time :]
> 
> twitter: @__mYsTeRi0uS__


End file.
